1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuse unit mounted to a battery terminal fixed to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a fuse unit that includes a fuse element with an insertion hole into which a stud bolt is inserted, and a resin body integrally formed with the fuse element by insert molding, wherein the stud bolt is protrudingly provided on a battery terminal fixed to a battery post protrudingly provided on an upper surface of a battery (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-289171 (Patent Literature 1)).
In the fuse unit described above, the resin body is formed in an L-like shape toward a side surface side of the battery.
The fuse unit having a resin body as described above includes an abutment portion abutting on a side surface of the battery on a portion of the resin body facing the side surface of the battery. The abutment portion restricts the fuse unit so that the unit rotates with respect to the battery.